This invention relates to 2,3,6-substituted-4-pyrone derivatives having prostaglandin antagonist activity and to intermediates useful in the preparation of such 4-pyrones. Methods of using these compounds are also disclosed.
Prostaglandin antagonists are those compounds which selectively inhibit the action of prostaglandins at their site of action. Relatively few compounds are known which have utility in this respect, those that are known mainly belonging to three chemically unrelated classes, dibenzoxepine derivatives, polyphioretin phosphates and 7-oxaprostaglandins. These and other known prostaglandin antagonists are reviewed by Sanner, Arch. Intern. Med. 133, 133 (1974) and by Bennett, Advances in Drug Research, 8, 83 (1974).
Prostaglandins have been associated with a number of diseases or undesirable conditions. For example, an increased physiological availability of prostaglandins may be associated with pain, inflammation, diarrhea, habitual labor, hypertension, glaucoma, sickle-cell anemia and other such conditions. Prostaglandin antagonists offer a method of treating and alleviating such undesirable conditions by inhibiting the action of the responsible prostaglandin at the site of action.